1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lighting system and a controlling method using the same, and particularly to a LED lighting system and a controlling method using the same wherein a central controller extracts an ID information assigned to each of one or more LED lighting devices using a power line communication and classifies the extracted ID information into ID groups according to a user input by assigning a management information thereto to enable controlling of the one or more LED lighting devices based on the management information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, buildings such as a house and a business center are equipped with various lighting devices in order to illuminate insides thereof. Fluorescent lights and incandescent lights are used as the various lighting devices. However, since the various lighting devices such as the fluorescent lights or the incandescent lights have high power consumptions and short life spans, maintenance costs are very high.
For this reason, use of LED lighting devices with lower power consumptions and longer life spans have rapidly increased.
A user can easily turn on and off the LED lighting devices with a switch when there are only small number of LED lighting devices in a home. However, it is very difficult for the user to turn on and off the LED lighting devices when there are a large number of LED lighting devices such as in business centers, larger buildings and exhibition hall.
In order to overcome above-described problems, a central management system for a large number of the LED lighting devices has been proposed. However, the conventional central management system requires separate communication lines for managing the LED lighting devices, which results in high installation costs. In addition, when more LED lighting devices is added, additional communication lines must be installed, resulting in additional installation costs and maintenance costs.